camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
No.1 Autographic Kodak Junior
No.1 Autographic Kodak Jr. is a medium format film folding bed camera made by Eastman Kodak Co., Rochester, N.Y., USA and produced between 1914-27 with quantity 800.000+ units. This camera is a rare model and offered many lens/shutter combinations. There are Special models of Autographic Jr. cameras with various lenses, shutters and/or improved features or superior finish. McKeown's p.474 Specifications ] *Film: A-120 roll "Autographic"; picture size: 6x9cm *Engraving on the hand grip: Kodak *Plate on front of the lens standard: No.1 Autographic Kodak Jr. This model replaced the No.1 Kodak Junior, though both cameras are marked internally as 'No.1 Kodak Junior Model-A'. *Lens: Bausch & Lomb Rapid Rectilinear. These early models have also Kodak Anastigmat lens. Later models have also Splendor f/6.2, Roussel Stylor f/6.3, Hermagis f/6.3, Berthiot Olor f/6.8 lenses. **Aperture: US stops: 4 - 64 (equal to f/8-f/32); setting: lever and scale on the shutter, no click stops *Focusing: Fixed focus, pull-out the bellows until it clicks *Shutter: Kodak Ball Bearing Shutter, leaf type; speeds: 1/25, 1/50, +B & T **The shutter blades are on front of the lens; setting: lever and scale on top of the shutter *Cocking and Shutter release: by the same lever on the lens-shutter barrel, for speeds press once then release the lever, the shutter cocks, opens and closes *Cable release socket: on the shutter *Viewfinder: Waist level brilliant view finder, folds up when the camera closed, turning left on its own axis for landscape pictures, on the lens standard *Winding lever: on the right side of the camera *Bellows: single extension **Bellows opening: front cover opens by a knob on the left upper side of the camera, under the covering, then pull-out the bellows by engaging its rails until it clicks and stops **Closing: simply pull-in the bellows by pressing the latch on the right lover side of the lens standard, front cover closes by pressing the struts *Back cover: removable, opens by pressing the latches on the two sides, w/ red window *Autographic: there is an aperture on the back cover with a spring lid and a nice chrome stylus, which allows to write the data on the film back paper *Relief on the lid: Use Autographic Film No. A-120 *Film loading: pull-out the winding lever for inserting the take up spool, press the button in the film chamber for loading the new film *Tripod sockets: two, 1/4", on the front plate and right side of the camera *Lugs: for leather Hand grip *Body: metal; Weight: 613g *Serial no. engraved on the back side of the camera leg Kodak Autographic Junior camera models *No.1 Autographic Kodak Junior (1914-27, film 120) *No. 1A Autographic Kodak Junior (1914 -27, film 116) *No. 2C Autographic Kodak Junior (1916 -27, film 130) *No. 3A Autographic Kodak Junior (1918 -27, film 122) Nots and references Links * No.1 Autographic Kodak Junior, at From the focal plane to infinity * Kodak patents, a collection of over 1,200 patents related to Kodak cameras. *Mischa Koning's website * At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Kodak n°1 Autographic Junior ** Kodak n°1 Autographic Junior *in Early Photography *in Kodak History Category:K Category:Kodak Category:A Category:Medium format Category:120 film Category:Folding